phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Queen of Mars
Queen of Mars (Nữ hoàng của Sao Hỏa) là bài hát từ tập "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" được thực hiện bởi Candace cùng với những người ngoài hành tinh với chức vụ của cô là Nữ hoàng của Sao Hỏa. Bài hát được xếp hạng 9 trong tập Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown. Lời bài hát Candace: I was just a lonely girl lookin' for a little fun Though without a friend in the world I was forced to find a new one. Now I'm the Queen of Mars. I was invisible on Earth It only took a magic portal to Mars To give me some self-worth You put a crown on my head And you all seem to worship me Well you don't understand a word I've said Still you treat me like royalty. 'Cause I'm the Queen of Mars. I was invisible on Earth It only took a magic portal to Mars To give me some self-worth. *Lời hát trước được lặp lại cho phiên bản album Phineas: Whoo-hoo! Follow that music, Ferb! Bản dịch Candace: Tôi chỉ là một cô gái lẻ loi tìm kiếm niềm vui nhỏ Mặc dù không có một người bạn Tôi phải đi tìm người mới. Bây giờ tôi đã là Nữ hoàng của sao Hoả. Tôi vô hình trước Trái Đất Chỉ cần bước qua cánh cổng thần kì đến sao Hoả Cho tôi một chút niềm tin Bạn đặt vương miện lên đầu tôi Và dường như các bạn rất tôn trọng tôi Bạn không hiểu chỉ một từ tôi nói Bạn vẫn đối xử tôi như người hoàng gia. Vì tôi là Nữ hoàng của sao Hoả. Tôi vô hình trước Trái Đất Chỉ cần bước qua cánh cổng thần kì đến sao Hoả Cho tôi một chút niềm tin *Lời hát trước được lặp lại cho phiên bản album Phineas: Whoo-hoo! Đi theo tiếng nhạc đi, Ferb! Lời của bản thử It's the story of a lonely girl Looking for a little fun But without a friend in the world She was forced to go find a new one Now I'm the Queen of Mars I was invisible on Earth I took the magic Portal to Mars To give me some self-worth So they put a crown on my head And they gave me what I want in doubt They don't understand a word I said Still you treat me like royalty 'Cause I'm the Queen of Mars I was invisible on Earth I took the magic Portal to Mars To give me some self-worth Yeah, I'm the Queen of Mars I was invisible on Earth I took the magic Portal to Mars To give me some self-worth Yeah Now I'm the Queen of Mars I was invisible on Earth I took the magic Portal to Mars To give me some self-worth Because I'm the Queen of Mars I was invisible on Earth I took the magic Portal to Mars To give me some self-worth Yeah, I'm the Queen of Mars I was invisible on Earth I took the magic Portal to Mars To give me some self-worth Yeah Thông tin cơ sở *Theo thứ tự của tập phim, đây là bài hát cuối cùng được thực hiện trong mùa 1. Sáng tác *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #10174996 Xem thêm *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *Danh sách các bài hát Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể loại:Q Thể loại:A đến Z en:Queen of Mars de:Königin vom Mars pl:Królowa Marsjan pt-br:Rainha de Marte Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:Q